<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the paths of my nerves which are yours by alligatorblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232819">the paths of my nerves which are yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorblood/pseuds/alligatorblood'>alligatorblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Requested, Valentine's Day, all lesbian twilight universe supremacy obviously, goth edythe cullen...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorblood/pseuds/alligatorblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day at Forks High &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Carine Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan, Eleanor Cullen/Rosalie Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the paths of my nerves which are yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lauren and Jessica are having trouble choosing between red and pink cellophane candy bags for the candy grams. They've been arguing about it for the past fifteen minutes at least. Bella pops a conversation heart into her mouth. <em>Hug Me</em>, it says. She stuffs a handful of dollar store candy into a red bag, siding with Lauren. Apparently.</p>
<p>"Red is classic."</p>
<p>"Pink is <em>pink</em>, Lauren. It's like your trademark."</p>
<p>Bella unwraps a heart-shaped lollipop and peers around the room through the translucent sugar trap. Valentine's Day hasn't really meant anything to her since she was seven and super excited to use her mother's scrapbooking supplies to make her classmates heart-stamped cards. Though this year's a little different. She's in her old hometown sure, but mostly, she has Edythe.</p>
<p>She sticks the lollipop in her mouth and smiles a little at the clomp of her girlfriend's Demonias out in the hall.</p>
<p>"Bella, you're not even helping," Lauren half shouts across the room. Which is totally unfair seeing as she's filled at least twenty candy bags while they're still arguing over colors.</p>
<p>A chipped-black manicured hand wraps around the door frame and in swings Edythe, in black from head to toe, copper hair wild, a chorus of chains jangling as she slinks into the empty cafeteria.</p>
<p>"Hi," she says as she grips the edge of the folding table Bella's been working at. She leans forward and smiles her stupid crooked grin, the one that Bella used to complain to her mother about over the phone until it started showing up in her dreams.</p>
<p>Bella opens her palm to wave back and out falls a green conversation heart. Edythe swipes it from the tabletop before she has the chance to rescue it. She pinches it between her thumb and forefinger, grinning.</p>
<p>Edythe leans across the table, hair tickling Bella's cheeks as she looks up to meet her golden eyes. "Be mine?" she says so incredibly sarcastically all Bella can do is roll her eyes as her blood rushes to her cheeks. She accidentally bites down on the heart lollipop, crushing it between her teeth.</p>
<p>"Maybe Edythe can help," Jessica says from seventeen million miles away.</p>
<p>"Help?" Edythe says brightly. She turns to look at them but very purposely curls her fingers around the back of Bella's neck and strokes her thumb over the thrumming pulse in her throat.</p>
<p>Lauren grabs a bag of each color and holds them out. "Pink or red."</p>
<p>Edythe pretends to consider them before glancing down at Bella who is simply watching in amusement at this point despite the fiery blush in her cheeks. "Which one do you like, Lauren?" she asks, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>"Red," the girl says almost proudly.</p>
<p>Edythe hums. "Pink, then."</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Alice twirls around in front of her ring light with tiny hearts painted on her eyelids while Jessamine throws rose petals on her from out of frame.</p>
<p>"Hi guys, it's me! Don't you just love Valentine's Day? All the candy and flowers. Secret admirers. And <em>love!</em> Ugh, I couldn't live without it." She flashes a smile to Jessa and leans a little closer to her phone. "...how did I do my makeup? Great question! I actually uploaded a tut-"</p>
<p>Esme pokes her head in and Jessa freezes, smiling sheepishly, soft red petals still clutched in her fingertips. "Hey, your mother and I are going into the city fo- Wait, I thought I said no to the YouTube channel."</p>
<p>"Mom, I'm <em>live</em>."</p>
<p>"Live?"</p>
<p>She scoffs and turns the camera toward her mother. "Say hi!"</p>
<p>Esme waves without thinking before stepping away. "People are watching that?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, over three thousand," Jessamine says, lowering her heart-shaped sunglasses.</p>
<p>Esme peeks her head in the frame. "I told her she couldn't do this. You guys should all click on something else."</p>
<p>"But <em>mom</em>, the chat loves you."</p>
<p>"Alice."</p>
<p>"Fine." She turns the camera back to herself. "I have to go guys. But yeah, keep smiling, you're beautiful, and I love you! See you next time!"</p>
<p>"Why do they never listen to me?" Esme sighs as she leaves the room. Carine laughs softly from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Alice clicks off her ring light and skips over to Jessamine. "Well, that fell through."</p>
<p>Jessa catches her easily in her arms. "You knew it would."</p>
<p>"True," Alice says, lacing her fingers together behind her girl's neck as Jessa slips a hand up the back of her red crop top. "But I still like to try on the off chance the universe eludes me."</p>
<p>"So what's your backup plan?"</p>
<p>Alice shrugs. "Blood wine and like, four Meg Ryan movies. Maybe stop by the dance. Bella <em>is</em> on the planning committee after all." She shivers slightly at the image of her in a crisp button-up with the sleeves rolled a bit underneath the ridiculous disco ball Lauren will decide to put up.</p>
<p>Jessa grimaces mostly for show. Her tough and rugged farm girl loves tacky romance more than Esme who spent a few decades writing gothic pulp under a penname.</p>
<p>Alice pulls a red petal from her curly blond hair and kisses her cheek before slipping down to her feet. "How am I going to recover from a two-minute live?"</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>babe</em>. You look hot."</p>
<p>"I'm in my gym clothes, Eleanor."</p>
<p>"Did I stutter?"</p>
<p>Rosalie rolls her eyes spectacularly as she grabs her purse from her locker. "We played hockey. I sent three girls to the nurse."</p>
<p>Eleanor grins and puts a hand over her chest, proud. "That's my girl."</p>
<p>Rose checks herself in the little mirror inside her locker, smiling a little at the polaroids taped around it. Eleanor must have added a few more while she was busy bruising ribs for a grade. She touches a fingertip to El's face beaming at her from their trip to the desert a few weeks ago. Just them and the stars. How it always should be.</p>
<p>Eleanor's lingering behind her, bouncing on her toes, clearly wound up.</p>
<p>"No," Rose says simply.</p>
<p>"Aw, c'mon, Rose. You <em>love</em> to dance."</p>
<p>"<em>Not</em> in some sweaty gym with a bunch of putrid humans."</p>
<p>"But Bell's on the committee."</p>
<p>Rose shuts her locker. "All the more reason to skip it."</p>
<p>"Rose, I thought-"</p>
<p>She holds up her hand. "Nothing to do with the perfect Miss Swan, of course. It's Edythe I'm avoiding these days."</p>
<p>El pushes her braids over her shoulder. "Alice and Jessa are going."</p>
<p>"Go if you want to then," Rose says airily as she heads for the parking lot. "I thought we might spend a little alone time at the cabin, but by all means, listen to music in the dark with a bunch of grubby human children."</p>
<p>"Alone time," El repeats.</p>
<p>Rose smiles to herself and blurs back to her. She presses tightly into her side and whispers all the thoughts that have been stringing her out since their last trip together- thoughts that have scared Edythe out of the house almost daily since then.</p>
<p>A slight thrill works its way through her as El's eyes seem to darken with desire and her fingers dig into Rose's hips. But in all honesty, Rose feels like <em>she's</em> the one who is going to explode if they don't get away from Forks within the next, oh, hour or so.</p>
<p>Rose pulls away, satisfied for the moment. "So, your car or mine?"</p>
<p>"I so don't care."</p>
<p>"Good. Oh, I almost forgot." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a bright red card with a cartoon pizza slice on it. "Happy Valentine's Day."</p>
<p>Eleanor takes it, seeming to break out of her daze long enough to glance it over. She laughs with her chest and Rose has to pretend not to swoon in this stupid high school hallway.</p>
<p>"There's no <em>topping</em> you, Valentine," Eleanor reads loud enough for the whole school- and world- to hear, "no matter how you slice it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, I've heard of women. </p>
<p>Requested by an anon on tumblr. I'm @rosedenali if you guys ever want to make any requests &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>